Mondays
by cuddlesftw
Summary: Mondays suck. Hiro is a burned out university student who takes a night off to be with his friends. They went to dinner, then back to Fred's for drinks and Hiro went to bed drunk and happy. But even a good night can turn out not the way you planned it. Rated M for mature themes, language, and sex. First chapter can be read as a standalone. Please Review!
1. Mondays

**A/N: This story is listed as complete because this chapter can be read as a One-Shot. If you continue reading, you will find that the continuation is not complete at this time. I hope you enjoy my work and that this clarifies any confusion you may have! Please review, or shoot me a PM if you have any ideas for the future plot/a future story! :)**

Monday mornings are never anyone's favorite time of the week. It does not matter who you are or what you're doing, chances are something is going to happen on a Monday that makes you look forward to the coming weekend. University life is unique and even Monday mornings don't seem so bad when you're doing what you love. But that doesn't make them any less of a Monday morning. Hiro smacked his alarm clock with more distain than usual this particular Monday morning and rolled onto his back with a groan. Whoever invented 8:30am classes had clearly never been a real university student and surely had no idea what they were doing.

At 19, his feet dangled off the edge of the bed now and his face had lost some of its childish roundness. He scratched the scruff on his face with annoyance as he pulled himself up out of bed and headed for the shower. Monday mornings were a blur of muscle memory actions and before Hiro had even fully reached consciousness he was sitting in his unassigned – but completely claimed by him – seat in the lecture hall. Being a fourth year student in a first year class was the absolute worst experience and he sat glassy eyed looking in the direction of the professor, but not really absorbing anything being taught. Distribution credits were almost as bad as 8:30 classes.

"Good morning Hiro" said the worker behind the counter at the café he frequented. All the cafes on campus had the same kind of coffee, but he always liked to believe this particular one made it better. The older woman had the drink half made before he even reached the counter

"Good morning, hope it's hot today."

"Bad case of the Mondays?" The worker laughed and passed him the large paper cup of energy. "Don't worry about this one – it's on the house"

Hiro smiled and thanked her before heading on his way to the lab. His new tech was coming along well but the recent busyness with assignments for other courses had put him more behind than he was willing to admit. Balancing who you wanted to be and who you had to be was a delicate balancing act in university and sometimes things didn't go as you planned them to. The elevator dinged signaling the arrival at his floor, and before he had even taken a full step out of the library his coffee had disappeared from his hand.

"Gogo, really?"

The speedster stood at the end of the hall way with his coffee up to her mouth. She only shrugged "Gotta keep up if you want to keep your coffee. Woman up."

Hiro rolled his eyes and shook his head. There was a reason he frequented the café as much as he did and that was because it had somehow become a running joke to steal his coffee every day. Whether it was Gogo zipping by and taking it right from his hand or it just mysteriously disappearing from where he had set it down, he spent much more money on coffee than he really should have needed to. The lab was much more awake than he was with people going this way and that working on their own projects, and he settled in to work at his desk in relative peace. Hours passed without incident though his productivity was minimal because for whatever reason he couldn't keep focused no matter what he did. Mondays….

"Hey Hiro, want to join us for dinner? We're going to that place around the corner that you like" Honey Lemon's voice shocked Hiro out of whatever dazed stupor he was lost in and it took him a minute to process what she had said. He glanced at the clock which read 9:00pm and a confused look filtered across his features as he mentally questioned where the day had gone.

"Yeah sure, let me just grab my stuff" Hiro looked at his hardly started project with defeat and packed his things away. Sometimes you have to just admit when you need to take some time off and not worry about the due dates and the pressure. His stomach gave an unimpressed rumble in agreement that dinner sounded like a fantastic idea. On the walk to the restaurant he discussed with Wasabi the weird 'off' feeling he had been experiencing all day.

"It happens. Sometimes you just get burnt out and you have to be prepared to deal with it"

"Yeah it's just unfortunate since I have that huge project do for AFE"

"That class is a bitch to begin with and the prof isn't any nicer. You'll get it done" Gogo chimed in from behind them.

Dinner was great and Hiro found that the knot in the back of his neck began to loosen a little. The stress of nearing the end of the semester seemed to melt away from him as he sat around the table with his friends laughing and shooting shit. It had been way too long since he had any time to really enjoy himself and it was really nice to have the opportunity to feel something other than sleep deprivation and caffeine jitters. After dinner they went back to Fred's house and played cards. A few drinks were passed around and before long the card game lay forgotten as the hours ticked further into the morning. Hiro squinted in the general direction of his phone, the alcohol having made his vision blur slightly. 4:36am.

"Hey Fred, do you mind if I spend the night? Aunt Cass would be pissed if I woke her up coming home at this hour" Hiro laughed, finding his words much funnier than they really needed to be.

"Yeah sure bud, just go up the stairs and on the right there's a guest room. Don't mind the smell though – my mother keeps her candles in there." Fred made a face

"Anyone else who wants to stay go that way too, there's a few rooms up there."

The group continued to laugh when Fred gestured wildly in the direction of the guest rooms and lost his balance at the force of his swinging arm. Hiro smiled and with some difficulty struggled up the stairs and into the first guest room. The room was elegant like the rest of the house, and was bigger than the room he had once shared with Tadashi at home. There was a bathroom off the side of the room where Hiro went to relieve himself. The mirror was fuzzy around the edges when he went to wash his hands and he laughed. He thanked sober Hiro for choosing to have no classes on Tuesdays, since this "Monday-Funday" business had probably just ruined his productivity for tomorrow too. He drank a glass of water from the pitcher sitting on the nightstand – Heathcliff really did think of everything – and prayed to the hangover gods to be kind to him tomorrow. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the queen sized bed and was just about to drift off when he heard the door click closed. A moment of drunken confusion washed over him before he dismissed it as Heathcliff closing the door he had forgotten to shut earlier.

Then the bed shifted beside him. Hiro turned over to face whatever or whoever was getting into bed with him and in the dim moon light flickering in from the window he saw a flash of dark hair and the silhouette of a woman.

"Who…?" He trailed off. Between being drunk and half asleep he wasn't really sure how to form a sentence.

"Gogo… All rooms are full… Move over idiot" She grumbled with her words slurring together. Hiro would come to learn later that one of the guest rooms had a plumbing issue, leaving Gogo without a place to sleep and that he had claimed the only guest room with a bed large enough for two people. He obeyed her words without question, shifting over to make room for her and lifting the blanket.

"Huh. Chivalry is not dead" She said with a short laugh before climbing in beside him. He hadn't given thought to the fact that his clothes were lying discarded on the floor until he felt her arm brush against his chest and her sharp intake of breath. The air in the room was thick for a moment and Hiro wasn't quite sure if he should speak.

"Sorry…" she mumbled before turning her back to him and falling silent.

Hiro shrugged and laid back down facing her back, blinking slowly in confusion. His eyelids were heavy with sleep and intoxication and eventually they shut completely. He heard her breathing from across the mattress coming in even breaths and felt her roll over to face him. Her knees were just barely touching his bare legs and his eyes popped open again. He found her looking right at him with alcohol glazed eyes and a slightly disgruntled look on her face. Hiro opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong when she reached up and pulled him forward by the hair, their lips meeting in the middle of the space between them. It wasn't sweet, or loving, or needy, or wanton. It just was. Hiro froze for a moment before his clouded judgment lead him to return her kiss. Gogo pulled away and looked at him in confusion as if she wasn't totally sure what she had just done, and Hiro leaned forward to kiss her again.

It was different this time. His tongue slid across the join of her lips and she gladly fought him for control. He moved closer to her and rolled her on her back supporting himself with one arm. One of his legs moved between hers to further stabilize him and his right hand found the smooth curve of her waist. She gasped at his touch and tugged more firmly on his hair, her other hand snaking its way around his back and digging in her fingernails. Her hand explored his back with vigor and left small red lines in their wake as their tongues tangled together in their mouths. The alcohol had made them both uncoordinated but still their blood ran hot with every touch of every finger. Hiro made his way down her neck, kissing and nipping at the skin there. He was in a daze. All that existed was the woman beneath him and all he could think of was where he wanted to touch her next. He wanted to hear more of the little sounds she made when he suckled her earlobe and when his hand slid up to cup her breast through her bra. The blood pounded in his ears and he knew she could feel his erection on her leg.

Gogo pulled at him desperate for him to be closer. Sounds escaped her freely as he tortured her skin and she arched up into his hand. She ground her thigh against the bulge in his underwear and she cried out. He wasn't Hiro anymore, he was a man and she wanted him more than anything. He kissed her again and she nibbled his lip. He used the arching of her back to reach behind her and unclasp her bra. Using one hand while drunk made it difficult but after a minute her breasts were free and he was on them. His lips were around one of her stiff nipples in moments while his free hand teased the other. Gogo threw her head back, the heat continuing to pool in her lower abdomen. She was so wet, and she wanted him inside of her. Foreplay was great but it wasn't what she wanted right now. She spread her legs and he nestled himself between them, continuing his work on her chest.

"Gnnnuh.. Fuck. Fuck me. Please… Now." She moaned; her words breaking.

Her chest heaved and her breath came in pants. Hiro smirked against her skin but followed her command. He pulled away just long enough to remove their remaining clothing before he was back on her. Their bodies burned where their skin touched and the heat between them was rising. She closed her eyes and bit her lip in anticipation and Hiro wasted no time lining himself up to enter her body. He slid in easily, her arousal encasing him in wet heat. He groaned into her shoulder as he began to thrust in and out of her. Gogo wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands clawed at his back; small red lines appearing from under her fingernails. His cock filled her completely and even in the drunken haze pleasure rocked her body in waves. His thrusts made her crazy and all she wanted was more. They lay there in the dark their bodies rocking together as he fucked her and he kissed her neck and shoulder, leaving marks on her sensitive skin. He pounded into her with reckless abandon and his thrusts started to become erratic. She pulled him tighter to her, the passion pulsing through her and settling in her core.

"Fuck… Don't stop" She pleaded with him over and over, pushing closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. Her legs locked behind his back and she pushed her body up to meet his with every thrust. Hiro obliged, his own orgasm fast approaching. Everything in the world fell away as he moved inside her, her pleas pushing him closer and closer.

"I… I'm gonna…" He panted through gritted teeth as he continued to drill into her. Somewhere in the back of his mind it occurred to him that they weren't using protection, but honestly he didn't really care. The feeling of her folds wrapped around him was too much.

"Please, don't stop… oh fuck please…" She begged, the words falling from her in gasps. She was so close she couldn't bear to have him stop now. She needed him. She wanted him to blow his load inside her, to feel him fill her up from the inside. Hiro slammed himself into her one final time before he came. He grunted and bit into his bottom lip as he felt himself shoot deep inside her body. Gogo's fingernails dug into his shoulders and her mouth fell open as she came hard around him. Her entire body tightened down on him and no sound escaped her as she reached her own peak, the feeling of him coming inside of her sending her spiraling into climax. Hiro rutted against her and forced out the last of his release into her desperate body. He relaxed his weight on top of her, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. He kissed her once, chastely, before resting his forehead on her chest. Her hands trailed up and down his back and they basked in the afterglow of their orgasm. Hiro softened and slipped out of her body and lay beside her. She curled up on her side facing away from him and quickly was asleep. He glanced over at her for a moment before sleep overtook him as well.

Hiro awoke to the sound if bird chirping happily in the trees outside the window of the guest bedroom and the sound nearly split him in half. His head throbbed horribly and his body felt worn out and sluggish. So much for the kindness of the hangover gods. His mouth tasted like the Sahara desert and he pulled himself into a sitting position while rubbing the thick sleep from his eyes in search of the water jug on the night stand. He was confused only for a moment why there was someone in his bed before the memory came flooding back to him. Gogo shifted in her sleep but did not awaken, and Hiro flushed bright red. As gently as he could he slipped out of bed and scavenged for his clothes. All thought of water left him as he searched desperately for his things, interrupted only twice by waves of nausea. Gogo lay still asleep in bed sound asleep and snoring gently when Hiro shut the door to the room behind him. He caught sight of himself in one of the hallway mirrors as he headed for the front door and groaned mentally at himself. His clothes were ruffled and clearly hastily put on, his hair stuck off at awkward angles that he wasn't sure were caused by sleeping or by Gogo's hands running through it, and he was practically green in the face.

He struggled out the front door into the brightly lit day. He squinted against the light; his head giving a painful reminder of how much he had drank last night. His phone was dead so he had no idea what time it was, but judging from the lack of people around he figured it must be fairly early in the morning. He set out towards the bus stop in hopes to be able to catch a ride home and sure enough within minutes of him getting there the bus arrived. He remarked to himself how that was a lucky break and rested his forehead against the cool glass of the window. The gentle rock of the bus made him want to puke and he was never more thankful for when the bus stopped across the street from home. The café was open for the early bird customers and he dreaded the look on Aunt Cass' face as he headed toward it. He just wanted to drink gallons of water, sleep and take a shower. Bracing himself, he walked through the door.

"Where the hell have – Hiro what happened to you?" Aunt Cass surveyed him up and down.

"Party at Fred's. Can't talk… Gotta puke…" He said, hoping to avoid her questions until later in the day when he felt like a human being again.

He dragged his sorry ass up the stairs to his room and flopped down on his bed. He plugged his phone in to charge and drank the entirety of the water bottle sitting on his night stand before looking at the time – 8:56am. Hiro didn't even have the energy to change before he fell asleep again. He stayed in bed all day and only emerged around supper time. He came down just as Aunt Cass had finished cooking dinner and joined her at the table. He picked at his food, his body still weak and queasy from the hours he had spent vomiting that afternoon.

"So what happened last night?" She asked cautiously.

"We all went to Fred's after dinner… One too many drinks I guess." Hiro laughed nervously, hoping she wouldn't inquire anymore. He was still trying to process the events from the night before himself, and he didn't really want to get into _that_ conversation with his aunt after all. Luckily for him she shrugged it off with a stern look and a reminder to drink more water next time. Hiro ate a small portion of his food and went back to bed. He was dreading seeing Gogo at the lab the next morning especially since he had run away on her like that, but he knew he would have to face her sometime.

When his alarm went off the next morning he went through the morning routine on auto pilot. This week was turning into a week of Mondays, he thought to himself as he sat through the 1st year class again. His conversation with the lady at the café was not nearly as chipper as the fear of what facing Gogo would be like weighed down on him. As the elevator dinged to signal the arrival on his floor he froze. How could he have done this? How could he have just _left_ her there after? How mad was she? Would she ever speak to him again? Thoughts raced through his mind as he walked down the hall to the lab. To everyone else, it was just another Wednesday. His friends were laughing and joking as they worked on their projects. His eyes sought out Gogo, who was working on some new thing to increase the efficiency of public transportation. She didn't even turn around when he walked in and he found himself oddly put out by it. Was he really that forgettable? Did she even remember?

"Hey everyone" He said as he walked through, his friend echoing back to him the greeting.

"Hey Hiro" Gogo spun around in her chair to face him, a disapproving smile on her face. He suddenly couldn't meet her eyes and hurried to his desk.

Weeks went by without further incident. The group continued to spend time together, and it was like nothing had changed. Hiro figured that if Gogo wasn't going to make a big deal out of what happened between them, why should he? The two interacted as if nothing had ever happened, with the exception of the occasional lingering glance or knowing look. Gogo caught him checking her out once, lost in memory of what her skin felt like, and "accidentally" knocked his coffee off the desk and into his lap. He was more careful to watch where his eyes were after that. To everyone it seemed as if nothing had ever happened for a long time, until one day at the lab when Gogo wasn't feeling great. She was sitting at her desk working on schematics when suddenly she became very dizzy. The feeling only lasted for a few moments and she dismissed it as just not sleeping enough – until she got home for the day.

The dizziness hit her again just as she stepped through the door to her apartment, and the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Her stomach filled with dread and her hands shook. She dropped off her school things and headed down to the drug store. She stood staring at the shelf of pregnancy tests for a long time. There were so many brands, and so many options she had no idea what to do. At last she grabbed one that had two in it and made her way home, that way she could check twice and be double sure she wasn't actually pregnant right?

Whoever said that at home pregnancy tests are simple was right, but they are also gross. Gogo washed the pee off her hand as the two sticks sat on her bathroom counter. The instructions said it took three minutes for the test to process, but it felt like an eternity. She sat on the side of her tub with her legs shaking up and down, checking her phone every 10 seconds to see if the timer for three minutes had gone off yet. When the timer sounded she took a deep breath and stood. She had put a washcloth over the tests so that she wouldn't just sit there staring at them while she waited, and now she almost didn't want to take it off again.

"Woman up Gogo. I'm sure this was all in your head anyway. Just do it" She mentally scolded herself before grabbing the edge of the washcloth and lifting it.

Both tests showed the same result. There, on the little digital screens of the blue and white sticks, was "Pregnant – 3+ weeks ". Gogo sat back down on the edge of the tub and just stared at the floor.

Well fuck.

**A/n: Thanks for reading. Just a reminder this is the end of the One-shot and the rest of the story is not finished yet, but feel free to read on!**


	2. 8 Thursdays later

Gogo sat in her bathroom for a long time in complete shock. She was pregnant; no doubt about it and of all people Hiro was her baby's father. Her baby. Oh god. She put her head in her hands and groaned. How could she have let this happen? She was only 23 and had her entire life ahead of her. She could hardly take care of herself for god sake much less an infant who would depend on her for everything. She unlocked her phone and opened Hiro's contact, but her thumb hovered over the call button until the screen had turned itself off again. She wasn't even sure if she should tell him, or anyone. Maybe she could get a hasty abortion and no one would ever have to know it happened besides her. Her eyebrows knitted together at the thought of terminating her pregnancy and she stood up and looked at herself sideways in the mirror. She removed her shirt and examined her body with much scrutiny. It had only been eight weeks since her… unfortunate… encounter with Hiro and her stomach was still mostly flat. She poked herself and remarked that her abdomen was harder than it used to be with only the tiniest amount of roundness just below her belly button. For anyone who would have seen her it would not have even been noticeable, and she herself only noticed because she was looking for it.

She sighed and faced the mirror, placing both hands over her lower stomach while trying to picture herself as big as a house. She frowned when she imagined the size her stomach would grow to in order to accommodate a baby, seeing as she was not a large woman to start with, and the stretch marks and sagginess that would accompany it postpartum. Her body would never be the same. She would have to give up everything… Her speed, her career, her body and her participation in the super hero lifestyle. She had no doubt that Hiro could support her and the child if she chose to keep it, as he was already very wealthy even if he decided not to be in the child's life. That idea stuck as it went through her mind. What if he did leave her on her own? Could she even raise a child alone? A wave of anxiety nausea washed over her and she steadied herself against the wall. This was all too real for her to handle right now. There were too many questions, only so many options, and Gogo was already starting to run short on time. If she chose abortion she only had a small window before it wasn't an option any more. She sunk to the floor of her bathroom and leaned against the wall.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks and they wouldn't stop, she cried for a long time and she was bathed in darkness as the sun set outside. She couldn't find the motivation to reach up to turn on the bathroom light. She cursed Hiro for doing this to her even though it wasn't entirely his fault, she cursed Fred for having his stupid guest room bathroom back up and for his stupid party. Most of all she cursed herself for her stupidity and recklessness. This was not a consequence that would go away if she ignored it, the way she had ignored the event that lead to the conception of the child in the first place. Her heart broke for her future and all she was about to lose and she cried until her eyes had run dry. She sat on the floor in the dark and screamed herself hoarse once the tears had subsided and poured all of her pain into it, and then she pounded on the floor until her hands were beaten and bruised. She lay there on her bathroom floor in the dark and embraced the soreness that radiated from her eyes, throat and arms. Her breathing slowed and her exhaustion threatened to overtake her into sleep when she grabbed her phone and sat up. She squinted against the bright light of the screen and unlocked it to find Hiro's contact still open. Her heart rate increased with fear as she hit the little green call icon and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" His voice came from the other end of the line, cheerful and full of life as if he had just spent some time laughing. The way she had felt just that morning before her life had come to a standing stop."H-Hiro?" Her voice cracked as her throat was painfully dry. "Gogo? Are you okay?" He sounded genuinely concerned for her and she had to hold back a laugh. If only he knew what she was going through."Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I was just wondering if um… if you could come over to my place please? If you have a moment?""Is it important? I'm right in the middle of playing board games with Aunt Cass and Baymax. Have you ever tried to play monopoly with a robot? It's absolutely hilarious." Gogo's heart sunk and she sighed. "No, it's okay, never mind. I'll see you tomorrow then?" She could almost hear his confused face through the silence. She never called him if it wasn't important. "Okay then, see you tomorrow" He hung up with a click and she sat there in defeat. She felt like all the air had been sucked out of her and that she was slowly deflating into nothing. She dragged herself out of the bathroom and down the hall to her bed. She didn't even bother to undress before she fell into it and was asleep.

She awoke naturally the following morning ten minutes before her alarm. Silently she moved through her routine, showering, getting dressed, eating breakfast, and heading to school. She couldn't stop thinking about the little life inside her and what the hell she was going to do about it. She couldn't decide if it was best to tell Hiro or not, or to terminate or not, or… She stumbled over a crack in the side walk. Usually she rode her bike to school but today she was moving much more slowly than usual. Her entire body felt sluggish and used up, and the idea of moving quickly made her head spin. She figured that was probably a symptom of pregnancy, but she didn't want to examine it too closely lest she have a breakdown. Her life was already changing and she had only just found out about the damned thing. Gogo frowned to herself, it was a baby not a thing, but she couldn't help but feel it was the most accurate description right now. It felt like one of those weird, failed experiments you saw in the genetics department… It was okay, so long as you didn't look to close at it and see it for what it really was. She usually took the stairs up to the lab, but today the elevator seemed like a better idea. The little box was empty when she stepped in and she was thankful for that. The lift seemed almost like its own little world – free of troubling questions and itty bitty life forms.

The sound of the elevator snapped her out of her inner montage and she stepped out. It was Thursday, and she was always the first person here on Thursdays. She flicked the lights on and went about her morning the way she would had her life not been turned upside down. She worked in silence as she set up the lab for the day."Hey Gogo" She jumped at the sound of her name. There was no way he was here yet… Why was he here? Usually he didn't get here until late in the afternoon on Thursday. Gogo turned to face Hiro who was standing there with two cups of coffee in his hands. He held one out to her. "How are you doing?" He smiled at her. "Hiro! What are you doing here so early?" Her voice was way higher pitched than it needed to be. She was not ready for this yet, she had planned to be gone before he even got here today. She took the coffee from him with a shaking hand, but he didn't seem to notice the tremor. "I have that big final assignment due on Monday remember? Last assignment of the semester? I was hoping to get it finished early so I could get a jump start on my summer research project." She had forgotten about his stupid assignment with everything else that had been going on. "What was it you wanted to talk about last night?"

Her breathing quickened and she went to set the coffee on the desk, but lost her grip and dumped it on her pants. "Ow, shit!" She cursed and dropped the now-empty cup as she tried to get the hot liquid off her leg. Hiro grabbed a roll of paper towels from Wasabi's work station and moved to help but Gogo dodged his hands, resulting in a disgruntled look from him. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion, what seems to be the trouble?" She hadn't even heard him inflate. "It's fine Baymax I just spilled coffee on myself it's fine"

"Does it hurt if I touch it?" She ducked away from the marshmellow robot. "Really Baymax I'm fine, I'm just having an off morning that's all."

"You are experiencing mood swings, dizziness, and changes in coordination. My scan shows elevated levels of estrogen and progesterone. May I suggest a prenatal vitamin, as they can help reduce the risk of neural tube defects" Gogo's heart nearly stopped and she froze. "I am satisfied with my care" She said with more force than was really needed, and Baymax returned to the charging station. She turned to face Hiro who was staring at her with a great degree of confusion. "A prenatal vitamin? What?" Hiro's face had gone white and his stomach dropped. There was no way… was there? He looked on as Gogo fidgeted uncomfortably. She was never uncomfortable, never. She looked like she was about to hyperventilate and she kept stumbling over her words. Finally he stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders, an expectant look on his face.

Gogo took a deep breath to steady herself. "I was really hoping not to do this now. But Hiro I'm… Well I'm pregnant. I found out last night." She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and Hiro's arms fell to his sides. He looked about as shocked as she had felt at first, and he sat down in her desk chair. "Well, shit." Gogo frowned, her hands coming to rest on her hips. " Well shit? That's seriously all you have to say?" She started pacing back and forth in front of him. "I'm carrying your damn child and all you have to say to me is 'well, shit'? Seriously? What the hell Hiro. I mean I tell you I'm pregnant and that's all you've got? No words of encouragement? Nothing?" Her blood pushed through her veins quickly and her heard pounded in her chest. She had never been so angry in her entire life, and everything she had been feeling just started coming up. "We had sex one time, just once, and you _left me there_. I woke up alone in that bed and you never even had the balls to say you were sorry afterwards. But apparently you had the balls to get me knocked up and now that I tell you, you don't have anything to say for yourself? I am fucking carrying your child and so help me god…"

A crash interrupted her speech. Wasabi, Fred and Honey lemon were standing at the door to the lab and Honey Lemon had just dropped a metal bowl full of supplies on the floor. They were all standing, staring at the spectacle unfolding in front of them. Gogo just blinked at them, her anger dissipating when she realized her friends had just heard her screaming at Hiro about her pregnancy. So much for keeping that a secret. "H-hey guys…" Honey Lemon stuttered with a half-faked smile. She reached down and gathered her things off the floor. "How's everyone doing this morning? It's a beautiful day…" She tried desperately to relieve the tension in the room. Wasabi and Fred stood frozen awkwardly in the door way, not sure what to say. Hiro leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. This was way too much to take in. Gogo was pregnant as a result of their little tryst two months ago. Pregnant with _his_ child, and now everyone knew about it. His mind reeled from the shock and uncertainty ad he just wanted to bolt out of the room. He was only 19 for god's sake how the hell was he supposed to look after a baby… He looked up in time to see Gogo storm out of the lab and head for the elevator. He jumped up and ran after her, leaving three very confused friends in his wake. He caught the elevator door just as it was about to close and stepped in beside her. "I know you're pissed at me right now. You have every right to be. I shouldn't have left you there by yourself and I shouldn't have taken advantage of you when you were drunk and I shouldn't have put you in this situation…" His words got faster and faster as he tried to apologize to her for everything he had done when she just started to laugh. Pregnancy hormones be damned, listening to him become more and more frazzled was damned funny and Gogo just started to crack up. Hiro stared at her in complete confusion as if she had completely lost her mind. The elevator came to a stop on the ground floor of the university and the pair stepped out. Gogo wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and caught her breath. "You know, as much as I appreciate you trying to take the fall for this it's not entirely your fault. Just mostly your fault"

Hiro half smiled at her jab, relieved that she at very least didn't hate him – even though she probably should. "So… What now?" He asked lamely, shoving his hands in his pockets. He wasn't sure what to say or what he could do. It hadn't really sunk in yet that if this went through he would be a father to a tiny, helpless, pooping and crying child that would change his life forever. Gogo shrugged. "I was hoping you would know the answer to that. I'm not ready for this. I don't want to have to give up my life to raise a baby and I'll never look the same again. I just don't know." She shook her head. "Wanna get coffee?" He said, gesturing in the direction of the café. At least there they could sit and talk about it. "Honestly Hiro I just want to go home." Gogo sighed. She was tired of this day and it had hardly started yet. She wanted to go back to bed and pretend this whole mess never happened. "Do you want me to go with you?" He was uncertain what she wanted from him or what he could do to help. Gogo sighed and shook her head "Not really but I guess we need to talk about it sometime, so sure." Hiro nodded solemnly and chewed at his lower lip.

The pair walked in silence back to Gogo's apartment. Hiro had a million things he wanted to say but no way to put them into words. There were no words that could take back this situation and he cursed himself for not being more careful. Aunt Cass would kill him if she found out he had put Gogo in this position. It was a one night stand that happened by accident and now it was going to possibly determine the rest of his life. He entertained the idea that she might get an abortion and he perked up a bit, that would make the situation go away and he wouldn't have to worry about it again. But he also knew that it could be painful for her, and that it was her body that had to go through it. That ultimately made it her decision and that frightened the shit out of him. What if she forced him to be a parent when he didn't want to be? Would she even do that? They arrived at Gogo's front door before he had even realized he was lost inside his own thoughts. The pair sat awkwardly across from each other on her sofa, neither really knowing where to start. Gogo stared at her hands intently, picking at her fingernails and looking everywhere but him. He took a moment to look her over because she certainly didn't look pregnant. Not all women got morning sickness, but she really didn't look any different from how she was before the night they… well. Before. "Okay… So what do you want to do?" He asked awkwardly. Finally she glanced in his direction and he was shaken by the look on her face. He had never seen Gogo look unsure about anything and this was deeply unsettling. "I honestly don't know Hiro. There is a baby inside me, an innocent little baby that didn't ask to be made, a baby that we made together by some sort of ridiculous accident. I don't know what I want but I don't really know if it's about me, do you know what I mean?" Hiro nodded his head. He didn't understand what she meant but he figured it was different for her. "What do you want me to do?" Gogo's face molded into a look of complete irritation, "Gee, not be an idiot would be a good start. It would be great if you would stop asking stupid questions and had a thought of your own."

Hiro frowned. "Look, I don't know either okay? You're the one that's pregnant. I helped you get that way but this is all up to you. If you want to have an abortion that's great but if not then I'm sure we could work something out. Do you want me to marry you?" Gogo stood up, clearly angry. "Do I want you to marry me? What the hell kind of question is that? What, so I can be some pansy house wife and stay home to raise our baby while you go out and live your life? What the actual fuck are you even thinking; you don't just ask someone if they want you to marry them because they happen to be pregnant. You ask someone to marry you because you love them and quite frankly Hiro I do not love you. Not that way. Also, what the hell is this with an abortion being 'great'? An abortion is not 'great'. It's an option but it would have been nice if you had asked me how I felt about it before telling me that you wanted me to get rid of this child so it can stop being an inconvenience to you." She walked around the room gesturing wildly as she ranted. "I'm sorry but I didn't ask for this either." Hiro was on his feet and screaming back at her. "I'm not ready to be a parent and that is so not what I meant. I'm sorry I want to try to help but you asked me what I thought and I told you, I don't know what you want from me!" He huffed, his chest heaving in anger.

Gogo stopped dead in her tracks and glared at him. "Get the hell out" she whispered. Hiro took a step toward her and she held up her hand to stop him. "Get. The hell. Out." She emphasized each word in a dangerous whisper that led Hiro to pick up his things and head for the door. As he reached for the door handle she spoke again. "Do not ever speak to me again, do you understand? Never." Hiro didn't say anything as he shut the door behind him and headed home.


	3. Fridays suck too

**A/N: This chapter is currently unedited. I finished it 10 minutes ago and wanted to share it with you! If you see any mistakes, please feel free to shoot me a PM. I'll edit tomorrow anyway, but if you see anything specific before I get the chance to let me know :) Enjoy!**

Hiro closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He let out a breath he hadn't realized that he was holding and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. Gogo was the mother of his unborn child… Wasn't asking her to marry him the right thing to do? Well, he didn't exactly ask her to marry him. He asked her if she wanted him to marry her which was not quite the same thing. He pushed off the door and made his way down the stairs towards the door of the complex. He blinked against the sun in a daze, realizing he had made it down the stairs and out the door without noticing.

"What the hell am I doing" He mumbled to himself as he continued down the busy street. Gogo's apartment was almost an hour and a half walk from the Lucky Cat Café, but the idea of being on a crowded bus made his skin crawl. His heart felt like it had sunk to the bottom of his stomach and for someone with such a big brain, he had no idea what to do.

Gogo watched the door click closed, her breaths coming in pants. She was dizzy from something, and couldn't tell if it was the pregnancy, her rage, or both. She collapsed onto the couch and stared at the floor. Hiro was the father of her unborn child… She understood why he thought asking her if she wanted them to get married was the right thing to do, but it wasn't to her. She wanted to marry for love and adventure… To find someone she could see the world with and experience all that life had to offer. A tear rolled down her cheek when she realized that if she had a baby that would never happen. Gogo stood and walked into the kitchen and filled a glass of water, leaning against the counter to drink it. Baymax had suggested a prenatal vitamin and until she figured out what she wanted to do, it was probably best that she at least tried to keep the baby healthy.

"Bit first… "She thought to herself, picking up her phone. Quickly she searched for the number for the abortion clinic and hit the call button before she could change her mind.

"Good afternoon, thank you for calling. My name is Marissa, how can I help you?"

"Uh… Hi. I need to schedule and uh… an abortion" The word stuck to her tongue like old peanut butter.

"Certainly. How far along are you?"

"Um…" Gogo was shaken by the question. She hadn't thought about it, but quickly did some mental math.

"About 8 weeks"

"Name?"

"Gog – Leiko Tanaka" She couldn't actually remember the last time she had said her real name out loud.

"Okay Leiko, what's going to happen is you'll come in, and the doctor will explain to you what the procedure will be. Then if you're still certain you want to go through with it, you will sign a couple of forms, the doctor will do the procedure, and you will be on your way. We know that this can be a big decision, and if you have any questions you can ask, and you can cancel if you want to…" The receptionist prattled on about how an abortion could be hard emotionally for the patient and that counselling services were available if she needed them. It bothered Gogo that the receptionist didn't call her by her nickname, which really made no sense at all.

"Is Tuesday at 11:30am okay? Hello?"

Gogo hadn't realized the woman had stopped speaking "Yes Tuesday at 11:30am is fine"

"Okay! We will see you then. Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"No, that's it" Gogo said with a sigh.

"Perfect, we will see you on Tuesday. Have a great day now!"

Gogo hung up the phone and dropped it on the counter. This was way too real, way too fast. She was pregnant, there was a baby inside her, she had just scheduled an abortion – that she was not even sure if she wanted to go through with – she had thrown her baby's father out of her house and told him to never speak to her again, and she was about to go to the drug store and purchase prenatal vitamins in case she decided to have the damn kid.

God damn it.

Hiro lay on his bed staring at the ceiling for a long time, absentmindedly stroking Mochi's ears that lay beside him purring quietly. He had avoided Aunt Cass' confused expressions and concerned questions when he finally got to the café. He couldn't even process his own thoughts; much less explain them to someone else. An abortion would take all the problems away but he was smart enough to know that was only one possibility. Hiro rolled onto his side and exhaled with a frown. There was only so much he could do and Gogo had just thrown him out. He got a strange twinge in his heart at the thought of her having his child without him. Could she even do that? Would she? He stood and headed for the bathroom to take a shower to clear his head. He had never had so many thoughts racing through his mind at one time, and had no idea how to get rid of them.

Gogo slid into bed that night with the bottle of vitamins sitting on her night stand next to a glass of water. The clock read sometime after midnight and she dreaded having to go to the lab tomorrow. Her classes were over, as well as her projects, but she had a research grant from the city of San Fransokyo to develop a faster public transit system that needed to be worked on. The thought crossed her mind of if she would even be able to go to the lab… There were chemicals and various other dangers that were harmless to non-pregnant members of the university, but whether or not they would be dangerous to the unborn remained to be seen. She sighed and closed her eyes again in a desperate attempt at sleep. Morning could come too soon, and Tuesday could not possibly come soon enough.

Hiro was awake hours before his alarm clock, and shut it off on the first beep. He was dressed, fed, and ready to go to school for two hours before his alarm had even gone off. He paced his room lost inside his own head, hoping the somehow Gogo would have forgiven him and that he could try again tomorrow. Gogo was not a robot and he knew it wouldn't actually be that simple, but one could hope. Humans were more complicated than just getting some rest and trying again tomorrow, because in a situation like his there was the possibility that there would be no tomorrow. He grabbed coffee from the café and hoped to slip out the door before Aunt Cass saw him, but was not so lucky.

"Hiro, what has been with you lately?" The woman caught him by the arm and turned him to face her.

He looked at her, unsure of what to say or even where to start.

"I know you've grown up and you're in college and that I haven't necessarily been the best parent. But whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't get mad."

Hiro took a deep breath and let it out. Maybe she could help him figure out what the hell to do with himself, and it wasn't like everyone else didn't already know. "Well, it's about Gogo and maybe you should sit down."

"Wait why?" Aunt Cass' eyebrows knitted together but she heeded the instructions and sat down at one of the tables.

Hiro sat down across from her but couldn't meet her eyes, "You know how like… Sometimes in college people do stupid things right?"

Aunt Cass narrowed her eyes and raised an eye brow but said nothing.

"I mean I guess they don't always do things _this_ stupid but remember that one time I went to Fred's on a Monday night?"

Hiro was glancing around the room avoiding all eye contact and the woman across from him just nodded.

"There was an… incident… involving Gogo and I and well, yesterday she told me she's kind of…." He could do it. He was so close. The word was right there. "_Pregnant_."

Hiro could almost hear the wheels turning in his aunt's head as she struggled to swallow the information he had just fed her.

"Hold on so you had sex with Gogo, and didn't use protection?!" Aunt Cass jumped up from her seat at the table.

"Didn't I teach you better than that? God and now you've gone and gotten the poor girl pregnant…" She paused momentarily to grab a doughnut from the display case. "… I can only imagine how that poor girl feels right now. What did you do when she told you?"

Hiro wished he had developed some sort of device to make him melt into the floor under the intensity of the look his aunt was giving him. "I uh… Well I asked her if she wanted me to marry her and she kind of threw me out and told me to never speak to her again".

Aunt Cass pinched the bridge of her nose. "Hiro I love you, I really do but you are actually the smartest idiot I have ever known."

She sat back down across from him "Gogo is going through the worst experience of her life right now. Her body is changing, and her entire life just got rearranged. It's okay that you don't fully understand – women tend to understand the reality of what it means to be pregnant a lot sooner than the fathers do. You need to go to her and you need to apologize for being an idiot and beg her to let you help. She probably feels more alone in the world than you ever thought possible and even if you guys are not romantically involved, she is going to need the father of your child to be there".

Hiro blinked slowly and stood "Aunt Cass thank you. For everything."

He turned to leave and then turned back, pulling his aunt into an embrace "Last hug."

She smiled as she watched the door close behind him. She finished her pastry and went about setting the shop up to open. No one knew years before she had adopted the two boys that she had miscarried a child of her own. Her baby's father had run out on her and she had been told she would never be able to have children, so when her sibling and their spouse had died it had been a blessing and a curse. Hiro was going to be a dad… God help them all.

Gogo awoke to the sound of her doorbell ringing. She glanced up at her alarm clock which said it was about 10 minutes before when she usually got up. Wiping the drool off her face she stood and walked towards the doorbell, which was being rung eagerly by the person on the other side. With a yawn she unbolted the door and pulled it open and it took her a few moments to realize that Hiro was standing before her.

He had a takeout container in his hand that was wafting a delicious smell in her direction, as well as a wrapped package. She raised her eyebrow before shutting the door in his face, and was about to walk away when he started ringing the doorbell again. She opened the door and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want Hiro? I told you not to…"

He cut her off by storming past her into her apartment and laying the items on her kitchen table. "Gogo, please just take a minute and listen to me"

He pulled a bottle of orange juice out of his sweater and set it beside the rest of the items. "Yesterday, I screwed up. I'm sorry; it was the wrong thing to say. Honestly I don't know what the right thing is to say but I want you to know that whatever you need from me you have. I've lost enough of my family and I'll be damned if I lose my child to" He hadn't realized his voice had gotten so loud until the silence echoed around the room.

Gogo stood in surprise as Hiro ranted at her from her kitchen. She shut the door and hoped his voice hadn't carried to her neighbors. Slowly she padded into the kitchen to inspect what he had brought with him when she was hit with another wave of dizziness. The small amount of research she had done informed her that not all women got morning sickness – which worked for her – but that the dizziness was another way it could manifest besides puking. She put her hand on the kitchen door frame and leaned heavily, taking a moment to let the feeling pass.

"Gogo are you all right?" Hiro sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine." That was all she had to say about the issue. She sat down at the kitchen table and opened the take out box. He had gotten her favorite breakfast from the restaurant down the street from her apartment.

Hiro sat down across from her and looked uncomfortable. He had no idea what to say next. He had said his piece and she just… hadn't answered him. At least she wasn't screaming at him to get the hell out this time.

"Can you get me a fork please?" Gogo mumbled through a piece of toast, pointing toward one of the kitchen drawers. Hiro jumped up and retrieved it for her, before reclaiming his seat and watching her eat.

"You know…" Gogo's words came between mouthfuls of food. She hadn't eaten all of yesterday and hadn't realized how famished she was.

"I really appreciate what you're trying to do for me. I don't do the whole knight in shining armor thing. Woman up Hiro, there's nothing you can do to help me. I already scheduled the abortion for Tuesday morning. Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it" Her words were cold and unfeeling.

Hiro felt sick. She had already scheduled the appointment to terminate their pregnancy? He felt like a piece of him was lost somewhere. He choked and gagged on the air he was trying to breath, going unnoticed by a preoccupied Gogo. He hurriedly stood from his seat, startling Gogo from her focused eating.

"Your body, your choice I guess." Hiro left the apartment quickly and ran down the stairs and out into the street.

Gogo sat for a few moments after she heard her apartment door slam shut. Maybe she was a bit harsh, but he was right. It was her body and it was her choice. She fingered the wrapped package for a moment before curiosity got the better of her and she opened it. It was a book, as she noticed as she started to peel the paper away. The title of the book made her drop it like she had been shocked.

Surprise Child: Finding Hope in Unexpected Pregnancy


	4. Fridays continue to suck

Hiro's mind raced as he headed towards the school. The events of the last 24 hours had rattled him, but he still had his big final project due one way or the other. How could she terminate their baby, he had really tried to do the right thing and now the poor child would never get to see the light of day. The image of him playing with a little girl about three years old flashed through his mind… They were sitting on the floor with what looked like a child version of his old bot fighting robot. She was giggling madly as he tickled her, her dark hair long down her back in soft waves. Her deep brown eyes twinkled up at him when she put tiny her arms around his neck "I love you daddy…"

He stopped dead at the base of the stairs to the university. He had forgotten all of his friends knew about the pregnancy and he would face an onslaught of questions the minute he stepped inside. His stomach turned and he wanted to run, but the deadline still loomed. Hiro took a breath and squared his (still relatively thin) shoulders. He would have to face them eventually and there was no time like the present, as he was very quickly learning. The door to the lab was closed when he reached it and he silently reassured himself it would be fine, before sliding it open.

The lab was perfectly normal as he walked through, his heart hammering in his chest. No one seemed to notice the huge neon sign he thought he had above his said reading "I GOT GOGO PREGNANT". Wasabi nodded at him through the glass of his section of the lab, Fred was rambling to Honey lemon about something ridiculous that wasn't science, and all in all it seemed like a normal day. He sat down at his desk, decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth and set to work on his project. That was, until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hiro?" Honey lemon.

Hiro turned around in his chair and looked up at the girl, who took a step back and fidgeted with her phone. "Yeah? What's up?" He had been dreading this moment.

"I was… just wondering about what we walked in on yesterday. You and Gogo…" She trailed off and looked unsure what to say next.

Hiro swallowed; his throat suddenly very dry. "Uh yeah about that… I don't really think it's my place to talk about it. I mean, it's as much Gogo's story to tell as it is mine."

Honey lemon nodded. "So she is actually pregnant then? With your baby?"

Well, there was no point in hiding it. Hiro nodded. "Yes, she is."

Honey lemon reached forward and hugged Hiro. "Oh my gosh Hiro that's so exciting! I bet you're super excited! You're going to be a great dad!"

She stepped back with her excitement written all over her face. "I mean, I'm not really sure how this happened… Well I know _how_ it happened but you and Gogo never really seemed to be involved but oh my gosh Hiro this is so amazing!"

Hiro's eyes were wide as saucers as he listened to her ramble about babies and how cute they were at an increasing level of volume. "Honey lemon… Listen. I know you're excited – honestly I am too – but I don't think Gogo is. I believe she's planning to have an abortion and I would really appreciate it if you would keep that to yourself."

Honey's face dropped and she pulled a chair over to sit in front of him. "I'm sorry Hiro I didn't know. Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "As okay as I can be, knowing that my kid won't exist next time this week."

Honey hugged him again, but less bouncy and excited this time. "It's okay I'm sure Gogo is making the best choice for her body. But I promise my lips are sealed I won't tell anyone."

Hiro just nodded and turned back to his work when she let him go. He would never admit it to anyone but he was greatly saddened by Gogo's decision to abort the baby. He recognized it was her body, and her choice… But the child was still half his. The image of the baby – a boy this time, about 6 months old – flashed before his mind's eye. Hiro was holding the child in his arms feeding him. The baby was mostly balled with a smattering of dark hair, his eyes closed as he suckled on the bottle Hiro held.

Hiro shook his head as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He hadn't cried in a long time but the idea of losing his first child, accidental or not, threatened to overwhelm him. He blinked rapidly as many threatened to spill over and went back to work.

Gogo sat at her kitchen table staring at the book for a long time after she dropped it. Hiro was attempting to do the right thing and make this easier on her when in fact there was nothing anyone could do to make this choice any simpler. She picked up the book and got a glass of water before heading into the living room. She set the glass on the coffee table and opened the cover to the first page. She found herself nervous to read it in case it changed her already conflicted mind, but she figured she should at least try to be sure of what she was doing. So with a deep breath to calm herself, she started to read.

Hiro leaned back in his chair several hours later. His project was done and no one else had bothered him the whole day. Honey lemon either told the boys to leave her alone, or neither of them had the stones to ask him about the pregnancy. He packed his things in silence and submitted his assignment on his way out. Hiro spent a lot of time lost in his own thoughts over the last day and quickly found himself outside of Gogo's apartment complex without having really noticed how he got there. He debated going in before deciding against it. Gogo already had enough to deal with and he had stormed out on her that morning, so it was probably best if he left her alone for now. He took out his phone and texted her:

"If you need anything, let me know."

He headed for the bus stop when he heard his phone go off.

It was Gogo. "I'm good. Thank you for the book though."

Well, at least he knew she was reading it. His copy was in his backpack and he planned to read it when he got home. He knew the books were mostly for women but it was worth a shot to try to have some knowledge. He didn't do well when he didn't know how to deal with things. The bus ride home was short and he arrived in the middle of the supper rush.

Aunt Cass cornered him by the door. "Hiro, well, how did it go?" Her arms were full of plates and dishes.

"Uhh… Can we talk about it at dinner later?" He figured this probably wasn't the best setting and he wanted to read some of the book before he spoke to her again.

Aunt Cass nodded as she hurried off. "Chicken wings for dinner tonight!"

Hiro shook his head and started up the stairs. At least some things never changed.

Gogo set the book down several hours later when her stomach protested that she hadn't eaten in quite a while. The chapter she was reading talked about the support of friends and loved ones in the unexpected time, and she hadn't even considered the fact she hadn't told her parents. Her family was overseas and she had come to San Fransokyo to attend school. Transcontinental phone calls could be expensive, but she figured given the circumstances it was probably worth it.

She prepared dinner for herself and ate it slowly in attempts to delay calling home. Mostly she just emailed them when exciting things happened and only called when something was wrong. All too quickly in her opinion the meal was over and she sat staring at her phone. She hit the call button before she had time to lose her nerve.

"Hello?" Her mother's voice sounded through the phone.

"Hey mom." Gogo said with a small shake in her voice.

"Gogo? Is something wrong love?"

Gogo cleared her throat. "No mom, nothing is wrong. But uh… Something has happened. Something kind of important that I think you'll want to know. Is dad there?"

"Yes of course dear your father is right here – let me put you on speaker" She heard her mother shuffling as she set the phone to speaker mode.

"Hey baby doll, how's it going?" Her dad's kind voice made her smile. It had been forever since she had heard him call her that.

"I need you to promise not to be mad before I say this."

In the pause that followed she could almost hear the gears turning in her parents' heads and shortly after her mother spoke. "Dear you know we will support you no matter what, but if you got arrested for speeding again…"

Gogo laughed out loud. "No mom nothing like that this time, I promise."

She heard her father sigh with relief and spoke next. "Okay baby girl, what's the trouble? We promise not to get mad."

Gogo took a deep breath and set her face with determination even if they couldn't see her. "Mom, dad, this may come as a shock to you. It was really unexpected and I haven't fully come around to it myself but… I'm pregnant."

The silence was as pregnant as she was. She could hear her parents whispering to each other in hurried voices for a moment before her mother spoke loud enough for her to hear. "Well sweetheart that is very… surprising. I mean your father and I didn't even know you were seeing anyone, much less intimately enough to get pregnant. Who is the lucky man?"

This was the part of the conversation that she had been dreading the most. "Well mom see it's not that simple. The baby's father and I are not actually seeing each other… But we have been friends for a long time. Do you remember me talking about Hiro Hamada last summer? The super genius little brother of Tadashi Hamada?"

Her dad sounded confused when he spoke. "So the father of your child is not your boyfriend or your anything for that matter, but is actually the younger brother of your deceased ex-boyfriend?"

Before Gogo has a chance to speak, her mother chimed in. "Keeping it in the family aren't you dear."

Gogo cracked up – leave it to her mother to say something like that. She laughed until her sides hurt and soon her parents were laughing along with her. Once the laughter subsided she spoke again. "Yeah it honestly wasn't deliberate, one too many drinks and here we are. I'm honestly not sure what I should do… Hiro brought me breakfast and a book about unexpected pregnancy this morning." She deliberately left out the part about when he stormed out after telling him she was planning on having an abortion.

"Well sweetheart it's your choice what you want to do and your father and I are with you 100%. Hiro sounds like a very nice man from what you've told me, and it sounds like he really wants to try to be there for you and the baby. Getting pregnant by accident is terrifying, but it can be the best thing that's ever happened to you. Heck it's how your father and I ended up together!"

"Hey!" Her father scolded. Gogo always knew her parents had wound up together because they had become pregnant with her in their third month of dating, and they were still together. She couldn't see herself and Hiro together like that, but kids grew up in separated families all the time, and if someone had told her six months ago she would be pregnant with Hiro's child she would have said never. Never say never, she thought to herself.

"Baby girl, you know your mother and I are with you. Anything you need you just ask and we'll help as best we can. Your mother and I were thinking about traveling to San Fransokyo anyway to see how your graduate studies program is coming, maybe we could time the trip for around when the baby comes to help out."

"Have you been to the doctor yet?" Her mother piped in.

"No mom I haven't. I have a doctor's appointment for Tuesday though" Too bad it was an abortion doctor.

"Good, have you been taking prenatal vitamins? Those are important." Leave it to her mother to be the practical one.

"Yes mom, I only found out two days ago but I got them soon after. You guys are seriously okay with this?"

She could almost hear the smile in her father's voice. "Of course we are. Love and family can come in the strangest ways and there is nothing wrong with that. It's okay to be afraid but know that all the choices are yours. Also, tell this Hiro fellow I would like to have a chat with him about how he treats my daughter next time you see him."

Gogo smiled to herself "Yes daddy, of course."

"We're going to be grandparents" Her mother said with excitement evident in her tone.

"We sure are." Her father added.

Tears ran silently down Gogo's face. Her heart swelled with the love from her parents and she rubbed one hand over her still mostly flat stomach. The tears were bitter sweet when she remembered her appointment on Tuesday.

"Anyway darling we have to go. It's bowling night, we love you!" Her dad said suddenly.

"We love you dear, call us again any time if you need anything" Her mother added.

"Love you too mom. Love you too dad. I'll talk to you later this week after I've seen the doctor."

"Have a good night dear, good luck with everything"

The phone clicked and the hang up tone sounded. Gogo lowered the phone and laid it on the table. She wasn't ready to be a mother, and she certainly wasn't ready to be one with Hiro Hamada of all people. But as she lay there on the sofa with the sun sinking over the cityscape she found herself wondering what the right choice was after all.


	5. Tuesday

**A/N: Sorry guys. My computer kicked and it took me until now to be able to afford to fix it. I'm out of university for the summer now, and my computer works so updates should be fairly reliable again! This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones. As well, there are some pretty heavy feelings around Gogo's trip to the abortion clinic. I've inserted a trigger warning, so in case any of you readers feel uncomfortable with abortion you know where to stop/start reading. Enjoy!**

Hiro shut off his alarm and rolled on his back. His eyes ached with exhaustion as he stared at the ceiling and his mind was fuzzy from lack of sleep. He hadn't slept a wink the night before and instead had laid awake, compulsively checking his phone in hopes of receiving a message from Gogo. No message came and the sun was rising over Sanfransokyo on what was starting out to be a beautiful morning. He didn't even know which clinic Gogo was going to, and she hadn't answered him when he texted her to ask if she wanted him to go with her. He sighed and checked his phone again – still nothing. It was Tuesday.

Gogo raced to the bathroom and threw herself down in front of the toilet. She braced her elbows on the rim of the bowl as her body expelled the glass of water she had tried to drink for breakfast.

"Damn kid is going to have me killed by the end of this…" She thought to herself, resting her head on the wall beside the toilet as she weakly reached up for the flush mechanism. She hadn't been sick at all until last night when she was thinking about her appointment the following morning – which was now only hours away. It was like her baby was violently protesting the termination, by means of making her vomit until she couldn't move. Gogo groaned and reached for her phone which had been hastily flung to the other side of the room to avoid it being puked on. She stood and rinsed out her mouth for what felt like the hundredth time that morning and stared at the text message from Hiro she had received last night. He had asked her if she wanted him to go with her to the appointment. The only reason she couldn't answer him was because she didn't know if she even wanted to go, much less for him to go with her.

She sighed and stared at herself in the mirror. Her skin was pale and she had noticeable bags under her eyes from not sleeping restfully since the conversation with her parents Friday night. She had spent the last few days locked in her apartment thinking about her decision and what it would mean. She had finished reading the book that Hiro had given her but still hadn't been able to make up her mind – and it was Tuesday.

Hiro still lay in bed hours later, checking and rechecking his phone. He texted Honey Lemon to make sure his phone was still receiving messages and it was. Gogo was avoiding him on the day that would change both of their lives forever, and the thought depressed him more than he would have liked to admit. Aunt Cas had come up to check on him a couple of times. After he had explained the situation to her the other night after dinner, she had immediately become sympathetic. She had told him about a child she had lost before she had adopted himself and his brother, and how hard it was. She comforted him when he had told her that he wasn't sure he wanted Gogo to go through with it, and she had effectively not left him alone ever since. Aunt Cas was really the only real family – besides his close friends, Hiro mentally corrected himself – that he had, and the idea of losing this baby struck something deep inside of him that he hadn't felt since Tadashi's death. His clock read 11:00am.

Gogo stood anxiously in the line behind another woman who just would _not shut up_. The woman had been standing there for a solid ten minutes gabbing on and on to the receptionist about her pap smears or something and didn't even notice Gogo standing there. Her appointment was now in 15 minutes, and she still had to fill out the paper work. Not to mention they had called to tell her this morning that she would have to do a urine test to confirm her pregnancy at the clinic prior to her appointment – and she was about to pee all over the floor.

"The book wasn't joking when it said I'd have to pee all the time. Two months in and the kid is already dancing on my bladder" The thought made her snort with laughter.

"Excuse me, did I say something funny?" The woman ahead of her in line rounded on her.

Gogo's eyes went big and she shook her head exuberantly, a smile still pulling at the edges of her mouth as she attempted to keep a straight face "Oh no, sorry, I was just thinking about some stuff…"

The woman glared at her, but finally walked over and took a seat in the waiting room. The receptionist looked almost as relieved as Gogo felt.

"Hi there, what can I help you with today?"

Gogo's throat felt thick. "Hi um… I have an appointment at 11:30. An uh… an abortion." She whispered the last word and glanced around the room as if someone was going to start yelling at her. It had been hard enough getting through the crazy people with the picket signs outside the clinic, telling her that her baby had fingernails or something.

The woman behind the counter – Layla, her name tag read – nodded. "Leiko right? We need you to fill out these forms and please go into the washroom in the corner and fill this urine bottle. Bring both back to me when you're finished."

Gogo took the clipboard and the little collection bottle from the woman. She took a deep breath and headed for the small washroom off the corner of the waiting room. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her anxiety was through the roof. Was she making the right choice? Could she go through with this? Dear sweet God in heaven. She sighed, filled the little bottle quickly, washed her hands and exited the washroom. Women looked up from various magazines scattered around the clinic, saying with their eyes that they knew why she was holding the sample collection bottle full of bright yellow urine. Gogo felt small under their gaze and realized there was no woman there less than 30 years old. She passed the bottle to the receptionist and took a seat to fill out the forms. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the receptionist take out test strips and dip two into the sample.

"That must be so they don't get false results…" Gogo thought as she filled out the forms. Name, birth date, day of last period, and so on. She had to think about how long ago her last period was and she shook herself to clear her head. It had been probably eleven weeks since she had a period, and bout nine weeks since she and Hiro had slept together. Gogo stood and passed the clip board back to the receptionist, who smiled at her. If only she knew the inner war going on in Gogo's head.

"Alrighty then, all the forms seem to be in order. The doctor is running a bit ahead of schedule today, so you can go right in. Come with me."

It was only 11:25. Oh god, she couldn't do this. Her hands shook and her entire body felt like it might explode with how much adrenaline she had pumping through her as she walked down the sterile green hall way to the procedure room. The doctor was already there when she arrived, a tall, middle aged man with gentle eyes and a kind smile.

"Good morning Leiko." He said, gesturing to a chair for her to sit down on.

"Good morning." The words came out more like a squeak and she jumped when the receptionist closed the door behind her. It was now or never.

"Please call me Gogo, everyone does." She took a seat across from the doctor. Her eyes flicked across the room, posters of women's anatomy, birth control advertisements – maybe she should have paid attention to those the last time she was in for a pap smear, she thought begrudgingly – and happy ladies holding babies decorated the walls.

When her eyes returned to the doctor he looked confused for a moment. "Okay Gogo, no problem. Whatever makes you more comfortable." He looked down and the two test strips from the receptionist and smiled.

"The test has confirmed you are pregnant, though from the information provided here I'm willing to bet you've already had more symptoms than just a missed menstrual cycle."

Gogo nodded. She felt sick right now actually, and she hoped she didn't throw up on the nice doctor. "I've had some heart burn I guess, and today I threw up for hours before coming in."

The doctor nodded and made some notes on her chart. "Okay before we decide what method of termination is right for you, we're going to do a pelvic exam and an ultrasound with this machine here" He pointed to a machine with a screen. "That will give me a better idea of how far along you are, so we can decide which method is best."

Gogo nodded but couldn't speak. The idea of seeing the child on the screen made her throat close up.

"I will step out for a moment so you can get undressed for your pelvic exam." He passed her a privacy sheet and exited the room. Gogo removed her clothing and hopped up on the table, putting her feet in the stirrups and covering the rest of her lower body with the sheet. The room seemed like it was getting smaller and she struggled to breathe as she lay there staring up at the tiled ceiling. They had painted a picture on one of the large tiles above the exam table.

"Ahh, all ready to go. Perfect." The doctor was abnormally cheery for someone about to end a pregnancy, but Gogo figured that came with having done the job for a while. However, she would be lying if she said it was reassuring to her. The doctor proceeded with the pelvic without much talking. Gogo was pleased because she wasn't sure she would be able to speak anyway.

"Okay Gogo, now that that is over I will step out again. Please redress and get back up on the table."

He turned on the old-looking ultrasound machine and it whirred to life. He stepped out and she dressed. "There is no turning back now Gogo. You're here. You're doing this. Woman up" She berated herself out loud in hopes of calming her nerves. The doctor returned just as she lay back down on the table.

"Okay! Let's see that baby of yours."

Was it really necessary for one person to say "Okay" that much? Like come on. She pulled her shirt up to expose her abdomen, staring hard at it as if she could see through it without the machine.

"This will be cold." He warned, before squirting ample amounts of gel onto her stomach. She flinched a little at the temperature, but her eyes were glued to the screen of the machine. The doctor grabbed the small wand and placed it in the gel. After a few moments of blur, the image came into focus on the screen.

"You're around ten weeks pregnant based on this sonogram…"

Gogo didn't hear the rest of what the doctor said. It was like all of the air had been sucked out of the room. There, on the screen, was a little alien looking thing that was her baby. Hiro's baby too, she reminded herself. She could see the clear distinctions of the head, and of what would become the child's arms and legs. It was the most terrifying and beautiful thing she had ever seen and she found herself longing to touch her stomach where the ultrasound device was.

**(A/N: TRIGGER! Okay readers, if you're not comfortable reading about abortion, start scrolling. I'll have another bold post when it's over)**

All too quickly the doctor pulled the device away from her and the image was gone. He passed her a towel to wipe the gel off of herself with. "Gogo you're too far along for a medicinal termination but that's okay. We can do the procedure here in the office today and you can go home after to rest."

Gogo stared at him for a moment, as if unsure of what he was really saying. Thoughts were flying through her mind and her body felt fuzzy from the hum of energy. It took a few seconds for her to process what he had said.

"Oh! Yeah, right. Abortion. Got it. Good. Yes." She stumbled over words and couldn't string more than two of them together.

"I have to ask Gogo, are you sure you still want to proceed with the abortion? It is totally your choice, but I have to be sure you're sure before I proceed." He looked genuinely concerned for her.

Gogo stared at him, unable to find words. She didn't want to give up her life. She was a graduate student at one of the best robotics schools in the world; she had years of research and discovery ahead of her. Her life was only just beginning and a baby would change everything. But the truth was that she wasn't sure.

"Doc I…" She trailed off. She wanted to tell him she was sure. She wanted to tell him that it's what she wanted. She wanted to tell him to go ahead and end her pregnancy so she could get back to school, and her life, and her friends, and everything else she would have to change to have a baby.

"Yes. I'm sure." The words came out more forcefully and more sure sounding that they should have.

The doctor nodded. "Please, put on this gown and sit up on the table. I have to go get a few things, and I'll be right back. Soon enough this will be all over for you; you're going to be okay."

His words of reassurance fell on deaf ears as Gogo's stomach rolled. Her vision was black around the edges and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Panic settled into her stomach like a dead weight and her hands shook as she tried to undo her jeans. She couldn't do this, could she? She had to. She couldn't give up everything. Not now.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she put on the gown and lay back on the table. Where the hell was the damned doctor? Shouldn't he be back by now? Realistically it had only been about two minutes since he had left the room, but it felt like a lifetime for Gogo.

It really was a lifetime for her baby, she realized and she put her hands protectively over her stomach as if to shield the child from what she was about to do. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over running down into her ears. She pushed down on her stomach as if to somehow push the child out herself before the doctor got back. The baby's short existence inside her was about to end.

The doctor came back in the room and Gogo tried to pull herself together. Her feet were in the stirrups, and the doctor was prepping the room for the procedure. There was no going back now. Her heart hammered, her blood rushed in her ears, and tears continued to leak silently from her eyes. She had to do this. Everything she had ever wanted for her future depended on it.

"Gogo, one last time before I begin, are you sure?" The doctor spoke from his chair between her legs. He had heard her stifle a hiccup, and had noticed her tears.

Gogo couldn't speak. No, she wasn't sure. She wanted to scream it. Yell it from the roof tops. She wasn't sure and she didn't want this. She loved the baby inside her. She wanted them even if it would change everything. But the words got lost in her voice. Her eyes were locked on the stupid painting of the stupid flower garden above her. This was no time for a happy flower garden.

"Yes."

No no, no no no. That wasn't right. That wasn't what she wanted to say. That wasn't what she wanted to say at all.

"Okay Gogo, I'm going to begin now." The doctor began the procedure she had agreed to. The procedure she didn't want anymore.

**(A/N: The super heavy triggering feels are over now. Feel free to begin reading again)**

Her body felt numb. She heard the doctor and the nurse complete the termination, but it was like she was under water. She answered their questions with shakes of her head, unable to find the words to answer them. She looked at them as they spoke, but couldn't really see them. No, she didn't want birth control. Yes, she understood that she couldn't have sex for 4 weeks. No, she wasn't planning on having unprotected sex again any time soon.

She left the clinic in a haze, one hand on her stomach. It felt like she was willing the life to be back inside her, to rid herself of the emptiness she felt. Rain started to fall and quickly she was drenched to the bone. Her body shivered from the cold, and from the exhaustion of not sleeping and the termination. The image of the sonogram was burned into her mind's eye and she found herself outside the lucky cat café standing in the rain. She couldn't bring herself to go inside. Faceless people passed her on the street and the world continued to move on around her.

Aunt Cas spotted Gogo through the windows of the shop. Tears were streaming down her face, mixed with the rain that continued to fall heavily. She called for Hiro to come downstairs, that Gogo was outside. Hiro leapt from his bed and bolted down the stairs. His first glimpse of her was through the café window. Clearly distraught, soaking wet, with both hands gripping her shirt covering her stomach. His heart sunk and he wanted to be sick, knowing that she had gone through with the termination after all. He stepped out of the café into the rain and stood a few feet away from her.

"So that's it then?" He said, unsure in his words.

The look Gogo gave him was heart breaking. She stepped forward and embraced him.

"I have made a terrible mistake."

**(A/N: Well, that's that for another chapter. I'm working on the next one now for those of you who read this one. Sorry for all the feels, and for how long it was, please don't hate me. I swear it will get better! Please review, you know it makes my day!)**


	6. 1am beginnings

**(A/N: All right! I promise this is not the end. This story is not over just because Gogo chose to end her pregnancy. I've got it all worked out in my head and I hope you'll like where it goes. Also, I had a reviewer get confused when they said she was 10 weeks pregnant but only had sex 8 weeks prior. Due dates and pregnancy are calculated based on the last day of your last period – which is often two weeks before conception. So while she had only conceived 8 weeks prior, it would technically be considered 10 weeks pregnant)**

Hiro looked down at the woman wrapped around his middle and blinked. If he was expecting anything, it wasn't this. The rain was soaking through his sweater quickly and he shivered. Had Gogo walked all the way here in this rain? Was she crazy? He put his arms around her gently, unsure of the right thing to do.

"Gogo? Are you all right?" She said she had made a mistake. But she seemed to sure the other day when he spoke to her. What happened?

Gogo looked up at him. The rain had plastered her hair to her forehead and washed away the tears as they fell from her eyes. The pain in her face shook Hiro to the core. He had never seen her so upset before, and he silently wished that he had never needed to. She clung to his shirt and tried to speak, but the words got lost between sobs. Hiro looked around at the people that were beginning to stare at the pair in the street, and he took her by the shoulders.

"Let's go inside, okay?"

Gogo let herself be lead inside up to his room. He sat her on the bed and brought her a towel, some of his old clothes from when he was smaller (and shorter) and a cup of tea. He retreated into the bathroom so she could change and took a breath. He looked at himself in the mirror nd realized just how tired he looked. He was soaked as well and he looked much older than he really was. This whole thing had taken more toll on him than he had let himself admit, and now that the baby was gone…

Hiro leaned on the sink with his own tears threatening to fall. The baby was gone. She had ended her pregnancy and then shown up here a total wreck. How dare she? She was the one that made this decision and NOW she wanted him to help her? The mixture of sadness and anger washed over him, and he stormed out of the bathroom ready to give her a piece of his mind. He stopped mid step when he saw that her wet things were sitting on top of the towel, and that she was fast asleep in his bed. The tea sat forgotten on his night stand and she was curled up under the covers.

"This day is so confusing." Hiro thought to himself while he retrieved dry clothes of his own. He went back into the bathroom to change just in case she woke up, but she didn't. He sighed when he walked back into his room unsure of what to do. He wasn't angry anymore, but he was so tired. He was so drained from the feelings roller coaster that they had been on together for the last few days and he just wanted to sleep. With a shrug, he decided to lie down beside her.

"At least this time we aren't drunk." He thought to himself as he lay with his back to her. The blankets were warm from her body and he too was quickly asleep.

Gogo awoke feeling much better than when she had gone to sleep. Her body ached from crying and she was still emotionally exhausted, but she felt a bit better. Her eyes blinked open and she reached up to rub them free of sleep, only to realize her body was trapped under a very gangly arm. She glanced behind her and saw Hiro who was still sound to the world, his hair messed up, his mouth hanging open, and one arm thrown over her waist. He hadn't been there when she had gone to sleep but she would be lying if she said that she wasn't glad he was there when she woke up this time around.

Sadness weighed her body down more than his arm did and felt like a cage she couldn't escape. She had made a decision for the both of them that changed everything and she knew it was the wrong one.

Still, she couldn't will the life back into her body. She couldn't rewind and make the doctor put the baby back inside her.

Gogo turned over to face Hiro and she studied him. He looked so tired – undoubtedly as tired as she felt at least – and peaceful in sleep. She froze when he shifted and pulled her closer to him, her head tucked under his chin and her arms trapped between them.

With a small sigh, she let sleep over take her again. She couldn't escape his hold now without waking him up and that would be a tense situation she didn't have the energy to deal with.

When she woke up again he was laying with his back to her. The sun had emerged from behind the rain clouds and was beginning to set over the horizon when she slipped out of bed. She gathered her clothes – still soaking wet – and quietly left the room. She needed time to be alone and to think. Her body needed to heal and so did her mind.

"Gogo? Are you all right?" She flinched when she heard Aunt Cass' voice just as she reached for the door handle of the café.

"Oh, yeah everything's fine. I'm just going home" The rain had stopped at least.

The other woman surveyed her up and down, from her tear stained cheeks and heavy eyes to the wrinkled clothing she wore that belonged to Hiro. Aunt Cass remembered what it was like to be there, and she sighed deeply.

"Gogo, I know that only you can decide where to go from here. But I want you to know that I've been there and if you want to talk about it I'm here for you. I lost a child before I adopted Tadashi and Hiro, so I get it. If you need anything just ask."

Gogo blinked at her, unsure of what to do. Aunt Cass looked well beyond her years as the memory floated across her face. The fine lines in her face seemed more pronounced as her face twisted into a defeated frown. Recalling the loss aged her in ways Gogo hadn't been prepared to see.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know." Gogo shifted awkwardly and stuck her hands in the pockets of the baggy pants she wore. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to talk to the woman about it – at least she would understand, right? "Do you have time to chat?"

Aunt Cass looked around the café. There were only two people there, the rain having deterred people from going out today. The two sat at a table close to the back – they were an elderly couple; regulars who came in every night for tea. She nodded and flipped the open sign to closed and gestured for Gogo to take a seat at the table by the window. "I'll make us some tea."

Gogo sat and watched Aunt Cass approach the couple. Gogo was out of ear shot, but the pair nodded with understanding and left the café. Aunt Cass returned promptly with two mugs of tea and a plate of doughnuts. Gogo stared intently at her mug as she stirred it, adding her two sugar cubes with much more concentration than really necessary. She wasn't really sure what she was doing, or where to start.

Aunt Cass sensed the insecurity in the younger woman's silence and spoke instead. "I was only young when I found out I was pregnant. I hadn't been with the father more than a few weeks when we had gotten… Well, _carried away_ one night."

Gogo chuckled at Aunt Cass' choice of words. Boy did she understand that feeling.

"He left as soon as he found out and I was scared out of my mind. I didn't know if I could have a baby on my own at 21, or if I was ready to be a parent." She sighed and sipped her tea, her voice taking on a very far away tone.

"But before I had the chance to make any decisions I miscarried. The doctor at the hospital said that my uterus wasn't aligned properly, and that I would never be able to carry a child to term even if I were to get pregnant again. Then when Hiro and Tadashi's parents were killed in the accident, it was a blessing and a curse. I know what it's like to lose someone you never got to meet – and I know how hard it can be to let go of that loss."

Gogo nodded slowly. She made a mistake in ending her pregnancy. Her heart hurt when she thought about all the smiles she would never get to see, and the little footsteps she would never get to hear. She thought she had been doing the right thing for herself and for Hiro… But it was clear to her now that it was wrong of her to have been so hasty.

"I made a mistake today. I know I did. I can't take it back, and this is entirely my fault." Gogo's voice cracked and she gripped the mug – trying to keep her eyes from over flowing again.

Aunt Cass reached across the small table and put her hand on Gogo's shoulder. "The past cannot be changed, but I want you to know that it doesn't have to define your future. You're young and you can try again. You can still have a family and a life all your own. What you did today does not make you less of a person and it doesn't make you in the wrong. You thought you were doing what was right, and that's what matters."

Aunt Cass shifted in her seat and tapped her fingers on her mug of tea. "It doesn't help I know, but try not to blame yourself too much. This is not the end but instead the beginning of something else."

Gogo nodded quietly. Everything was changing so quickly and it made her head spin. "Thank you, I really needed to hear that today. It is so much to take in right now, so I think I'm going to go home and think for a bit. Thank you for the tea."

Gogo stood and left the café quickly. Aunt Cass stared after her, the tinkling of the bell the only sound in the silent café. Gogo crawled into bed at home still wearing Hiro's clothes. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore and drifted off to sleep.

Hiro woke up alone hours later. The sky was dark and he was surprised he had slept as long as he had. Hiro sat up in confusion before realizing that all of Gogo's things were gone, so she must have left while he was still asleep. A small pang of irritation went through him, but he couldn't say he was surprised. She had been a mess when she arrived and probably still didn't feel like talking. He sat up and rubbed the dried tears from his face. His head throbbed and he felt like he had run a marathon… Who knew he had become so attached so quickly.

Hiro sighed. He headed to the shower to clear his mind of the jumbled thoughts that filled it, remarking idly to himself that he was doing that a lot lately. Retreating into the solitude of the hot water and steam calmed him as if the negativity was being washed from his body along with the sweat and tears of the day. As he lathered his shaggy hair his minds' eye fell upon Gogo. She was a beautiful person inside and out, particularly with her rough around the edges persona. He knew that she had his brother had dated briefly prior to his death, and it was very clear to him now why his brother had been drawn to her.

"Someone has to help…" He whispered to himself, remembering the last words his brother had said to him before the explosion had taken his life. Tadashi still remained his idol of sorts, and Hiro only wished that he was alive today to help him through this. Hiro's eyes popped open and his face squared into a look of determination as he shut of the shower. Gogo needed someone to be there for her, even if it meant it had to be him. He dressed quickly and headed to her apartment.

Gogo awoke to a knock on the door. Who on earth could it be at this hour? She shuffled out of bed, her body ached in places it shouldn't ache and her muscles protested as she headed for the door. Crying took a lot out of a person.

"Hiro?" The surprise was evident on her face when she opened the door to see Hiro standing there, red faced and out of breath as if he had run here.

"Gogo… I." He faltered. He had come here without really thinking about what he was going to say. He noticed that she was still wearing his clothes and was very clearly rumpled with sleep.

"I'm sorry I woke you." He said awkwardly.

She sighed and stepped back to let him past. "Come in and sit. I think we have some things to talk about."

He stood confused for a minute at her calm reaction to him showing up on her door step in the middle of the night. He stepped across the threshold into her home and sat down on her sofa. The last time he had sat here she had instructed him to never come back, and he hoped that today the conversation would be a bit more effective.

She returned from the kitchen with two glasses of water and passed him one. She sat beside him and spoke. "Hiro I know today hasn't gone as we planned. Or at least it didn't go as I planned."

She avoided his gaze and her eyes fell upon the unexpected pregnancy book that still sat on her coffee table. "I made a mistake today that I can't ever take back. You really tried to help me and I panicked. The idea of having a tiny little person completely dependent on me freaked me out and I made decisions without fully understanding the consequences."

Hiro's brow furrowed and he tipped his head. When he had come over here, he certainly hadn't been expecting this. "It's okay I guess… I mean it can't be undone right? It'll be okay." What was he even supposed to say to her?

She shook her head. "No, it's not okay. But that doesn't mean it's the end of anything. A wise woman told me today that it could be the beginning of something better." She finally brought herself to meet his eyes.

"Hiro I wanted to have the baby with you, but I didn't realize it until it was too late. You're a great man and you would have made a great dad. A lot of guys your age would not have tried so hard to help me and I took that for granted." The words were coming out like word vomit. She felt like she was on a train with no brakes.

"I realized today that the world is more than just me and I'm sorry I was selfish. I want this to be the beginning of something better." Tears welled up in her eyes and trickled down her face. She wiped them with the hem of his shirt.

She started talking faster as she continued, her sentences becoming more broken as emotion filled her voice. "I want to start over. I can't take back what I did today but I won't let that stop me from changing the future. I know it's crazy and that it doesn't make any sense but I want to have a baby with you. I want to try again. Can we try again Hiro? And this time do it right?"

Hiro's eyes widened and the breath left him. If he had been expecting anything when he came over tonight, it was definitely not this. He blinked at her and they sat in silence as he tried to find words to respond. The fantasy images of the son and daughter he had floated through his mind as he stared at the woman in front of him. Damp spots formed on his shirt as her tears dripped off her chin and he sighed. They were just friends… sort of. There had never been any romantic draw between them. But here they were, sitting in her living room in the middle of the night deciding whether or not they would have a child together.

"Err… Gogo wouldn't that mean we would have to…" He gestured between them with his hands, blushing slightly in his awkwardness.

Gogo let out a harsh laugh. Leave it to Hiro to be more concerned about the actual act of making the baby then actually _having_ one. "Yes, but that's okay. It would only have to be once or twice. I got pregnant so easy the last time I don't expect it would take a lot of trying…" She trailed off, her own blush covering her face.

Hiro couldn't help it. He burst into laughter, and laughed until his stomach hurt. Gogo quickly dissolved into giggles as well as the two of them clutched their sides and laughed until their stomachs hurt. They laughed for a solid five minutes before they came back to the conversation. Everything had changed so much, and Hiro couldn't believe how quickly it had happened. Gogo looked at him expectantly, a small smile on her face from their laughing fit.

Hiro nodded at her. His stomach was filled with nervous butterflies. This decision would change both of their lives forever, but if felt like they had already crossed a line that couldn't be uncrossed. Whatever became of it, it felt right. "I would love to try again with you."

Gogo smiled. "It's going to have to wait a bit… The doctor told me I have to wait a month before I can have unprotected sex again but then…" She trailed off.

Hiro grinned as he finished her sentence. "We're going to have a baby."

Gogo sighed happily and hugged Hiro around his middle. His arms settled around her shoulders and he set his chin on her head. It wasn't the end of everything after all, but was the beginning of something that she was certain was going to be great.


End file.
